Psycho Helmet
|alias = Psycho Helmet-sama|status = Unknown|race = Nonhuman Entity|affiliation = Psycho Helmet Cult|manga = Chapter 95}}Psycho Helmet '(KANJI, ''ROMANJI) is an entity born from the Divine Tree, the aftermath of Touichirou Suzuki and Mob's battle. Psycho Helmet is the result of Dimple merging with the roots of the Divine Tree in order to finally accomplish his original goal of becoming a god of the modern world. Appearance Psycho Helmet takes on the appearance of the Psycho Helmet Cult's logo in order to play into the cult's powerful belief in him. It is composed entirely of plant matter. It 'wears' Salt Mid's uniform, and its face resembles the cartoonish distortion of Mob used as the Psycho Helmet logo. Personality On the surface, Psycho Helmet preaches peace and happiness through the power of belief. However, underneath this façade it shows signs of megalomania and possesses traits of someone with a god complex. It believes that it is a blessing for people to succumb to its brainwashing hypnosis ability. As an extension of Dimple, Psycho Helmet's single goal to become a god of the modern world massively influences his actions. However, once Dimple relinquishes control of the Divine Tree as he makes up with Mob, he finds that Psycho Helmet has become an entity of its own. It still retains its desire to take over the world, but is no longer subject to Dimple and tries to erase him. Plot At the Psycho Helmet Cult meeting, under the control of Dimple, it introduces itself, outlining why it hadn't shown its face so far. Psycho Helmet then states its intentions, adding to worship the Divine Tree as if it were Psycho Helmet itself. Other factions then doubt his words and tell him to stop lying, so Psycho Helmet raises its hand at tells them it was time for them to witness a miracle before making a large broccoli grow from the stage. When Teruki Hanazawa almost falls under the brainwashing of one of the Divine Tree products, he goes to take down the person behind it. There he encounters Psycho Helmet who briefly puts him under hypnosis whilst telling him not to harm the Divine Tree. However, Teru breaks free from the brainwashing and attacks it. Psycho Helmet then reminds him not to attack the Divine Tree whilst mentioning that with Psycho Helmet at the centre, everyone could be happy. Powers & Abilities Psycho Helmet is capable of manipulating plant life, although this seems limited to only broccoli-based plants. It has been shown to be able to spontaneously grow large broccoli from the floor of a stage. It draws power from the Divine Tree as it strengthens its existence. While not as powerful as an esper of Teruki Hanazawa's level, inside the Divine Tree, Psycho Helmet is able to continuously regenerate its broccoli-based body if it is damaged and is also able to take on larger forms. Those that enter inside the Divine Tree will have their psychic energy continuously drained by the tree. '''Mass Hypnosis: Psycho Helmet has displayed the ability of hypnosis and is capable of employing it to an incredibly large and powerful degree. Psycho Helmet is able to brainwash those that ingest edibles that derive from the Divine Tree by taking control of their emotions, however, a powerful enough esper can resist these effects. In person, the power of Psycho Helmet's hypnosis increases, being able to briefly subdue an esper of Teruki Hanazawa's level. [[Chlorokinesis|'Chlorokinesis']]: Psycho Helmet has displayed powers similar to Chlorokinesis as used by Mob or Minegishi, though it seems limited to broccoli-based plantlife. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirit